


Unwanted Gestures

by Jadeycakes99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was under the impression that people liked new cars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Gestures

It all started in a diner. The brothers were discussing their demon problem, but Cas's mind was elsewhere. He was focusing on a conversation between a girl and her father.  
"I don't want your dumpy old car. It's from, like, the sixties."  
"Would a brand new car really make your birthday sweetheart?" The chubby, red-faced, man asked with a hint of regret. The girl's face lit up immediately.  
"Oh yes daddy! It really, really would!"  
"We'll see." He said, but it was obvious that the girl was going to her new car, especially after he ruffled her hair and smiled.  
"Dean," Castiel began, "what year is your car from?" After a bout of not speaking to him, Dean looked up with surprise.  
"Uh, nineteen sixty seven." He said suspiciously. Sam watched the conversation, careful to know when and if he should jump in; he didn't have to worry about that too long though, because Cas was gone in an instant. He came back ten minutes later with a secret grin on his face.  
"Where'd you go?" Dean asked gruffly.  
"Oh nowhere." Cas replied, quite obviously lying.  
Once the plan was established, the trio moved to the parking lot.  
"Cas?" Castiel looked at Dean, with a smirk.  
"Yes?"  
"Where's Baby?"  
"At the side of a road in Oklahoma." Dean grinned, touched his nose, and let out a chuckle.  
"Why would she be there?" He asked, in complete denial.  
"You seemed to be angry at me for watching you sleep, so I got you a brand new car to make your day. Castiel ruffled Dean's hair and smiled, just like the man in the diner.  
Sam's eyes were as wide as saucers. His brother hadn't uttered a word in a full two minutes.  
"Where's the car you got, Cas?"  
"Right here." Castiel gestured to a light blue Prius. Sam couldn't take it, he let out a huge guffaw. Dean, was thoroughly convinced, that today would be the day that he finally murdered the angel.


End file.
